


Shutdown

by gatesmasher



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Silly, exaggeration of a real event that never actually happened, thank goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesmasher/pseuds/gatesmasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No alien force, however strong or evil, has ever come close to stopping the SGC.  But SG-1's about to find out there is, in fact, one thing in the universe that can cause a total shutdown...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutdown

As the Stargate spun, Daniel breathed a deep sigh of satisfaction.  All was right with his world.  No more Goa'uld, no more Ori, not even any nosy IOC wonks.  Just a relaxing mission to a planet with fascinating ruins and _all_ his team with him, even Sam who was taking a break from the Hammond for a few weeks.  As the kawoosh blossomed, he shared peaceful looks with his comrades and knew that good had finally and truly triumphed in the universe.

Suddenly the wormhole cut out and the lights dimmed to emergency levels.  The team looked up in surprise at the Control Room as Landry came on the intercom. 

"Sorry, SG-1.  Looks like the budget talks between the President and Congress have stalled.  We just received word that the Federal government is in full shutdown."

Daniel and his teammates exchanged disbelieving glances.

The General shrugged apologetically.  "No non-essential operations are authorized at this point and, well, the Stargate isn't considered essential."

Vala twirled a pigtail around one finger and cocked her head at the flabbergasted Daniel.  "How can talks stall?  All they ever do in Washington is talk."

"Federal employees, including military personnel, are hereby suspended from duties and will received no pay from this point--"  Landry's voice was lost in the commotion of a general stampede from the Embarkation and Control Rooms.

Soon only a stunned SG-1 and the General were left.  Landry gave another weak shrug at the glare Daniel directed at him.

The linguist tore his boonie off and threw it on the floor.  "Damn politicians," he growled and stalked out the room.

*end*

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of topical silliness I wrote a few years back when my family and I planned a trip to Washington DC during budget-wrangling season. Luckily, that year they met their deadline and passed the budget!


End file.
